jonasfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Malone
Stella Madelyn Malone is a longtime friend of JONAS, who believes fashion is the sixth sense and finds unique ways to personalize their school uniforms. She also helps the brothers with their clothing when fans rip or destroy their clothes. And she also design their clothes for special occasions, or when they really need new ones. Her best friend is Macy Misa, an obsessed fan of JONAS, and tells her she can't go two minutes without talking about them. Stella may have an interest in Joe, as in Slice Of Life, she gets a little jealous about Joe wanting to go out with the pizza girl, although she denies it. She didn't really care when Nick and Kevin wanted to ask the pizza girl too. She also gives them great advice, and helps them in any way she can, and she makes sure the boys do the right thing. Chelsea Staub, who plays Stella, confirmed in an interview that her character will end up with one of the brothers. Relationships Joe Lucas Stella has been friends with Joe and his brothers ever since she was a little girl and all the time, Stella have developed a crush on Joe. They appear to be the closest out of the three. In "Slice of Life", when Stella finds out about all three brothers wanting to ask Maria, the pizza girl out, she calls an emergency JONAS meeting. She confronts them about it (mostly Joe) and Joe asks "Why, are you jealous?" and Stella denies it, giving away obvious hints that she's lying. In "Keeping it Real" she and Joe thought the same thing and do a special handshake. In "Band's Best Friend" she spits on Joe while saying "Penelope Peachpit purse with pudding". And when Macy shows her a potato chip resembling Joe, she admits that it does look like Joe, and it even has the "cute dimple under his nose". Later in the episode, she finds out that Joe was the one who put the pudding in her purse in third grade (she thought it was Carl before) when he confesses about it. Stella is confused and Joe says that he didn't know it would get all over the things in her purse. Stella asks him what he thought i would, when suddenly she remembers that Joe informed her that when a guy does mean things to a girl, it means he likes her and she reminds Joe of it. She asks Joe if he has a crush on her, and Joe stutters while fake laughing, and makes an excuse not to answer the question by saying "I gotta go on stage". After he leaves, Stella puts on an amused smile. In "Fashion Victim" Stella gets a chance to date a popular jock that she likes, Joe gets jealous and sabotages their outfits for a special event, resulting in Stella ending the date. Stella becomes furious and decides to get revenge. In "Frantic Romantic," Stella plays Joe's fake love interest to get rid of Fiona Skye. When Macey tells them to kiss for the photo, they both get up to leave. The ever popular phrase "Why, are you jealous?" comes from Joe's mouth when the photo is published and Fiona Skye shows up to confront the "Fake Blonde." When asked what her favorite things about Joe were, she responded "The way he flips his hair, and the way he smiles when he's nervous" When everyone walks away, she moans "Oh who am I kidding? He's adorable!" At the very end of the episode, Stella and Macey are going to a party with Jonas. A fan yells out "That's the fake blonde!" Macey tells them that the blonde has a name "Stella Malone" and you see Joe put his hand on her back as they enter the building. Van Dyke Tosh Category:Characters